Geisha
by Sayuriina
Summary: Kagome has fallen down the well and found herself in a world where women are play things to the demons in power.What is a girl like Kagome to do?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note~: Hi all this is my second story on and Kagome is human in this one( 16 years old.) Oh and Kiyomi in Japanese means "Pure beauty". Oh and btw it takes place in feudal japan however it is sort of like Memoirs of a Geisha but only a little in setting just so you know I don't own it etc nor do I own Inuyasha.:P

I hope you like this first chapter!

Chapter 1: Expectations

"**No Souta, run!" Kagome screamed in fear as she fell consumed by darkness. **

_Waking up covered in perspiration and tears spilling down her cheeks, Kagome sat up from her fouton shakily. She had been tormented by these nightmares ever since she was found by travelers in a forest far from Gion, in which the travelers had sold her to an Okiya there where she currently resides a novice about to make her debut as an apprentice geisha._

"Kiyomi! Hurry up we are going to be late!"

Dressed in the the regalia of an apprentice geisha, I took a look in the mirror catching

in its reflection lovely gray-blue eyes and a pale face with red lips as I hurried to the door of

the Okiya stepping into my getta. " Sumimasen, mother it will not happen again." I

bowed very low respectfully. Mother nodded and had one of the maids spark a flint on my back and I stepped into the rickshaw telling the driver where to go. As I sat looking on at the lit streets of Gion. I thought back to when I first came to be here.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Kagome opened her eyes slowly feeling a pain at the back of her head and a sticky feeling. She reached back and touched her head, shocked to find that the stickiness was her blood. She started to scramble to her feet, dizzy and in a bad state she wondered through what was trees in every direction. " W-where am I?" I cried searching for anything recognizable instead I got so tired I fell to my knees hoping that someone would find me before it got dark. Faintly as I drifted in and out of consciousness hearing the crack of lightning and a boom of thunder. Rain started to pour down soaking me through to my bones, as I crawled under a tree trying to keep myself warm. The next morning, a man roughly jerked me to my feet. Pointing at my clothes then asking me in a strange accent where did I come from." Sir, I don't remember." He stared at me in puzzlement and said again." I will take you to the closest city." Thanking him hoping that this city would somehow be able to tell me why I had come to be here. He put me in the back of his wagon, hope and alittle excitement welled up in me but I did not know what was to come. After hours of riding in the uncomfortable wagon, we had finally reached the outside of the city. I looked at the city and was in awe at the bustling of the city which I had known later by its name Gion. Looking over at the man I had thought to be kind I noticed an exchange between him and another man who looked unnaturally flawless as they looked at me , the flawless man more so with a look in his eyes that made me uncomfortable. What came next was not what I expected at all. Another man, at least I thought he was a man lifted me from the wagon screaming until he knocked me unconscious. I don't know how much time passed but I awoke grasping my head in my hands suddenly freezing I looked up to find a pair of red eyes staring at me with lust. I cried out in fear as he came toward me out of the shadow. He was a demon, not a monster as I had thought during this moment. "Silence wench! I will partake of your body this night." He sliced off my already tattered clothes mercilessly as I tried to say something other then muffled sobs between my fingers. Another voice was heard suddenly. " Kunio, do not ruin the merchandise!" She will not sell very high if she is not intact." The demon Kunio standing over me grunted walking away through the trees. The person who's voice was heard came towards me. " Put these on girl!" He threw at me a frayed kimono as he looked away, I changed. " Are you finished?" he asked not very kindly. I trembled "Y-yes." He turned back toward me binding my hands. As he did this I scrutinized his face in the growing darkness. I thought he was a handsome demon but he was nothing like the royals as I came to learn later. I looked at his pale face and slitted green eyes, his cherry red hair that was bound in a long ponytail down his back. After he was done he tugged on my rope I was bound with pulling me along through the trees. I asked the demon fearful, but needing to know." Where are you taking me?" He turned to look at me. " What concern is it of yours?" A dull surge of anger went through my veins but I was to exhausted to really fight with the man so I simply looked away my spirit seemingly broken. He tugged once more on my rope walking on. I looked down at my feet for so long that when the demon finally stopped I didn't notice and I walked into him. " Human! Do not try my patience!" He jerked on my rope so hard I cried out." Gomennasai!" After he appeared satisfied with her punishment he turned to a door and an old woman in a beautiful kimono came out and paid the horrible demon and he left with the money.**

**The woman looked at me and asked. " Where on earth did you come from? A human geisha.. this will be difficult." She took me by the arm, pulling me into the Okiya. " Girl, what is your name?" I looked at her horrified that I could not give her a name. " I do not remember..." She stared me hard for a moment." Can you remember anything?" I looked down at the floor and answered. "Yes, I'm 15 years old." She sighed. " Pretty old to be a geisha but you will do I think." with that she took me to change kimono and fixed my hair into a neat ponytail telling me to bow and not to speak even when talked to directly. "Yes ma am." sliding open the screen the woman went in before me and bowed arranging herself on the tatami. " Mother this is our new arrival." I bowed so low to the floor my nose nearly touched the mats. I could feel 'mother' looking me over. " She is human no?" I kept my eyes to the floor as the older woman explained." Yes she is but still rather pretty even for a human." Mother waved her hand signaling for us to leave. "Human, you better pull your weight around here or you will be on the street!" I sighed in relief even though I did not know what a Geisha was, I still did not want to be on the street so I made up my mind to work hard if only to find out what a Geisha is.**

**~Flashback End~**

I shuddered at the thoughts looking out to find that the driver had now stopped, quickly I paid my fair and stepped out carefully shuffling to the tea-house I would be attending for my debut. Inside the tea house I met my older sister. I bowed low giving a brief smile to the demon who had only ever been kind to me and was my teacher. "Kayo-San, what if I'm not good enough?" I asked suddenly nervous." Kiyomi, just focus give all your attention to the dance." I bowed and followed Kayo through the hall to the party we would be entertaining. I waited trying to relax as Kayo introduced me to a few high ranking demons and telling them it was my debut, they looked me over murmuring about me being human and some even uttered why I was not in a whorehouse. A spark of fire entered me but sputtered out quickly. _I will show them all!_


	2. Debut

Authors note: sorry I have not updated in some time, I hope you like this next chapter of Geisha :) I do not Inuyasha or any such resemblance that this story may take. This story might be sort of like Memoirs Of A Geisha but as it progresses it will definitely change and get more interesting:]

Chapter 2: Debut

I was set to make my debut at a tea house known for very important demons to be entertained. So you

could say that I was nervous, but I had come to show what I could do for a human and I would not

back down now. The shamisen began to play by an older demon geisha named Kiyo, and I began to

move with a grace I did not know I possessed; waving my fan in circular motions. Flipping one fan

and catching them both simultaneously twirling them over my head. I started thinking of thoughts

beyond me that made me feel heavier and slower..I thought of the water and how it moved, slowly but

purposefully..gracefully and in perfect harmony with the music. I heard nothing except the swish of the

fans flipping over my head and moving my feet in time to catch the fans easily and came down on my

knees careful not to mess up my kimono and bowed my head submissively as was expected. I heard

clapping and cheering and it was definitely a reaction I was not used to. A small smile graced my deep

red lips as I left the stage satisfied and barely heard the congratulations and the insults thrown at me as

I settled on a mat by Kayo-San. Kayo whispered in my ear quietly. " That was a lovely performance,

you will have many admirers and also dishearteningly you also will have jealous female demons who

will wish you ill." I nodded and remained mute as I sort of watched the other Geisha perform lost in

thought. I sat there with my hands folded in my lap until Kayo finally had to shake me to get me to

respond. "Kiyomi this is our last engagement of the night, go home and I will call on you tomorrow."

With that Kayo started walking towards the front entrance and opened the screen, as I followed her out.

I walked down the steps into the waiting rickshaw and even as it set off, I could think of nothing else

but what I heard another apprentice Geisha who consequently was a demon as most Geisha were at that time whispering earlier that day...

**Flash Back**

_I was walking by soaking up the warmth and light of the sun, when I heard a Geisha I had known whisper. " Poor Kiyomi, the only human geisha to ever make her debut and will have her virginity sold to the highest bidder and not live to survive whats to come by a demon lord ."_

**Flashback End **

Those words and unkind faces stuck with me throughout the day and now I was starting to understand

what a Geisha is. We are not women, we are simply floating entities for rich men or I should say rich,

powerful demons to have at there disposal. I shook my head in agitation that small flicker igniting in

me once again only to be blown away by my training and hopeless foreboding of what was to come.

_What can I do? I have nowhere to go, I am a slave to my duty. _But something made me rebel at that last

thought. I'm_ not a worthless, soulless being that can do nothing about this fate..so why don't I?_ I

couldn't answer that and I'm not sure I could even if I tried. As the rickshaw drew to a halt at the Okiya

I couldn't help feeling a sense of dread as I trudged up the stairs in my Kimono which felt so light

before, now felt as if every single fiber weighed me down. Even as I opened the door and found

mother waiting for me. I almost froze but forced myself to keep shuffling forward as Mother beckoned

me to kneel on a cushion. She looked me up and down, a fanged, greedy smile settling over her face.

"Human, you have done better then I ever thought you would. There are many lords who have already

mentioned to me that they wish to have you..." I was careful not to look directly at mother with as

much composure as I possibly could and gave her a little bow. She continued to look at me as she

spoke. " I have decided to move the bidding to tomorrow." I looked up almost looking Mother directly

in the eye. " Mother, with the deepest respect I don't think that is the best idea. Maybe wait a little

longer." Mother clenched her jaw in I assumed as anger. " Girl, you dare question me? The only

reason I do not give you a sound beating is you need to be ready for tomorrow." I bowed low coming

down on my hands." I meant no disrespect, this is the only home I can remember having. I will go and

rest for tomorrow." I gave Mother another brief bow, and she nodded as I shuffled down the hall to my

room. I tossed and turned during that night, the tears I had held back came so suddenly. I covered my

mouth to muffle my sobs of deep sadness and fell asleep in that state.


	3. Escape

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, this is my second story and like the name Escape that is just what Kagome is going to attempt :] Read on!

Please review ! Critiques and suggestions always wanted :)

Chapter 3: **Escape**

Kiyomi's eyes flew open, determined to escape as she looked around listening for any sign that

mother or the others were awake.

Soundlessly I rose careful to be as quiet as possible so as not

to wake anyone. I mentally shuddered at the thought of being caught.

She slid the door to her room open as slowly as possible. Drifting down the corridor, I scanned it to make sure I wouldn't be caught. As I walked the floorboards creaked, I stopped when one of the boards gave a particularly loud squeak of protest. Looking around uneasily, I sucked in a breath steeling myself as I continued to walk.

Reaching the front of the Okiya, I gave one last look around knowing I would never come back of my own free will. Sliding the door open, I walked out breathing a sigh of relief. Then to my horror one of the other Geisha came out of a room and into the hall looking at me and yelled before I could stop her"**Mother!" **I knew I only had one chance, to run or I would surely be caught. Giving it my all I raced down the steps down the street I heard the sound of mother's voice which spurred me on. I flew by onlookers as they watched me run, I had made it two blocks before I saw Mothers demon guards gaining on me.

I looked behind me and saw triumph in there eyes, they were nearly on top of me when suddenly I ran into something or someone. I nearly fell when a clawed hand grasped my arm keeping me from landing at it's feet. I gasped, when I looked up at the face of the male in front of me. The demon stared at me with cold indifference, his eyes a hard gold.

I looked down at his powerful hands they had two magenta stripes running up his arm to what I could see. He was breathtaking, a god among mere mortals, his long silver hair reached nearly to the ground and his face, his handsome yet stoic face was something to be envied. I was snapped out of my reverie when the gruff voices of the guards and mothers shrill voice sounded behind me.

"You wench!- Mothers eyes widened at him and she got on her knees and bowed to Sesshomaru. " My lord Sesshomaru I'm so sorry for bothering you." Sesshomaru spared her but a glance, I looked at him in awe and a little fear that even Mother bowed to him.

I knew then that he was royalty, and he would want me put to death that I had even touched his person much less bumped into him. I kept my stare trained on the floor as Mother continued to talk. "We will be on my way my lord, I'm so sorry we interrupted you" She pointed at me angrily, " She will be dealt with severely." Sesshomaru looked annoyed at mother but spoke with relative civility. " That will not be necessary, I will purchase the girl from you."

Mother's face went through a comical series of expressions she was shocked, then taken aback, then finally settling with money signs in her eyes. She bowed again, "my lord she is yours to take." Sesshomaru handed mother a rather large purse of yen. I was stunned as I watched this exchange and dread settled over me as my imagination went wild with reasons why the demon lord would want me.

Sesshomaru nodded at mother and walked away still holding my arm. I dared not say anything and followed him. We had walked only a short distance, when Sesshomaru had turned to me and spoke in a nearly condescending tone. " You are to go with my servant Jaken and he will chaperone you on your journey.."

His face gave away nothing, any emotions hidden behind an indifferent mask. He didn't wait for a reply. His servant suddenly popped out of nowhere, a toad of a demon rushing around on stubby green legs, his eyes a bulbous yellow and I stared at him as he opened his beak like mouth his high-pitched voice squawking. " Wench keep up!" I followed behind the ugly, little imp at a more thoughtful pace.

Once more the annoying pest interrupted my thoughts pipping out. " Human! Lord Sesshomaru does not appreciate disobedience come along." Kiyomi bit back a retort and simply smiled. Jaken looked at her and narrowed is already slitted eyes suspiciously. " What are you smiling about is there something funny?" I said nothing remaining mute, thinking to myself _**stupid toad**__._ We reached a carriage with two dragon like steads hitched to it.

The toad beckoned me to get in, muttering about how stupid humans are. I just laughed inside and wanted to tell him just how annoying, and ridiculous he really was. Lightly stepping up into the carriage I sat down. Watching Jaken close the door I looked on as he struggled to go sit up with the demon who was guiding us to where ever it was the lord lived. When we departed; I looked at the scenery go by stunned at the sudden turn of events. What if the demon lord wanted to ravish my body, what if he didn't. I shuddered at the idea and at the same time I didn't want to die either or be a servant the rest of my life. Biting my lower lip, I tried to keep my eyes despite fear coursing through me, but my eye lids refused to budged seemingly of there own volition, I struggled to lift my lids again but inevitably they slid closed.

_**Sesshomaru's Thoughts, Feelings, and more**_

The Taiyouki walked ahead, trying to leave the the Geisha district as soon as he could. The only reason he had been there to begin with was because he needed to get information. That information being on none other then Inuyasha's traveling companion Kagome. When it became clear no one knew a human woman by that name he decided to look elsewhere.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, the stench of the place entering his nostrils, vile enough to make him turn around right then. But he reasoned it was necessary if only to find that human woman and figure out what it was she possessed that kept his attention even when he wasn't cursed.

He kept telling himself it was just to get her to reveal to him the key to restoring his power. Remembering what the ancient demoness had said and done still stirred him into a dull rage.

A woman's clear, angry voice rang out, _Lord Sesshomaru of the West you will not regain your former power nor be the true ruler of the Western lands until you have learned to care and love another other than yourself...An old enemy, a human woman you know to have formerly meddled in your plans to have what you desire. Now she possesses what it is you need above all else and you will have a powerful urge to seek her out. If you continue to fight or ignore this urge it will turn you into nothing more than a miserable wretch.._

The raven haired demoness raised her arm it, glowing with light like the sun and I howled as my former strength drained away. My heart, always iced over and seemingly like lead, began to melt and take my breath away as a pain I never knew took root. It felt as if a sword pierced my heart, but it didn't cease it continued aching and I already felt the need to find the human.

The demoness had gone in the midst of my agony and I wanted so much to find her and tear her to pieces as my breath became shorter, more ragged as I resisted the need to release my beast and destroy everything in my wake just to find one human female. I fought it hard, trying to keep my feet planted right where I was, my nostrils flared as I struggled gnashing my teeth together violently. Falling to my knees I'd have rather died then be at the mercy of a human as I clutched my head.

But it wasn't just pain, it was the knowing that if I didn't do it I would lose my mind and something in me besides the curse wanted to find the girl. Maybe it was simply curiosity about what it was that a human girl would have that a demon lord would possibly need. Suddenly, I rose to my feet, deciding then if just to figure out what it was, I would find her. I set off in a northerly direction with steely determination.

Sesshomaru brought out of his musings when he felt a soft,warm body crash into his own. By reflex he caught the humans arm before it fell and looked into the face he was searching for. Her eyes wide and fearful looked into his own and if it was even possible her eyes got even wider as she took me in. Kagome's deep pools he had not given a second thought to before, took him by surprise with their unusual shade of sapphire. When most humans had a mud brown color and cow-like complacency to him; hers were intelligent,bright even for a human and her miko power was strangely obscured as if she was just human which made him frown a moment. The skin underneath my fingers was so delicate and thin I could hear her blood flowing rapidly through her veins. Glancing at her skin it was a lovely cream color,her skin being as smooth as it felt and her scent unlike other humans smelled like a breathtaking mix of jasmine and honey. Scrutinizing her face, I found her features to be pleasing, her lips being full, pink, and kissable. At that last thought, I berated myself for thinking a human so fragile, could make me feel even a spark of interest.

My body stiffened as I caught the scent of two demons who had been chasing Kagome. My beast fought me as I struggled to contain its reaction to these demons coming up onto Kagome. Reflexively I clenched my hands digging my claws into them. An irritatingly high voice, belonging to a very old demon geisha scolded Kagome and bowed to me. I listened as the demoness apologized and such struggling with the words to be civil I shocked myself still further when I realized what Kagome now was and instantly I wanted her to never belong to any other." That will not be necessary, I will purchase the girl from you." I handed her the purse, with an obscene amount of yen that I had on my person. I watched the old demoness instantly become greedy and take it without question. Not being able to stand another moment, near this impertinent geisha I held onto Kagome and took her away from there.

During that short walk, I could smell Kagome's confusion turn to fear as she followed me. I walked her to Jaken who had been waiting for my return. Jaken though visibly surprised at a human woman behind me, said nothing to me but instead took out his frustration on Kagome, which severely annoyed me for reasons I couldn't really explain. I briefly spoke to Kagome who was still struggling with why he had bought her. A big part of me wanted to say something to make her feel more at ease, but the other side wondered what a different person this Kagome was. The old Kagome would have argued and never been submissive.

He made a mental note to ask her about that later and turned my back to the carriage. I wanted to look back and watch her go but I forced myself to turn away, preparations needing to be taken care for her arrival and duties I needed to take care of. I breathed in, taking in Kagome's scent once more as it faded as more and more distance separated me and this peculiar human. Ever so slightly, I felt my heart stir as if summoned. It hurt to be away from her, but I was angry that I was forced to feel this way. But then, _why did I still feel the need to comfort and care for the girl?_ Shaking my head I didn't want to feel anything more for anyone. I pushed those troubling feelings to the back of my mind and focused on the task at hand.


End file.
